We Were Blind To Let You Go
by RisingQueen2
Summary: Post S2, Dick has been gone for a while. That hasn't stopped Conner or Kaldur from searching for him. When they find him, they refuse to let him go again. Yaoi, smut, OT3, Superboy/Nightwing/Aqualad


**We Were Blind To Let You Go**

 **Post S2, Dick has been gone for a while. That hasn't stopped Conner or Kaldur from searching for him. When they find him, they refuse to let him go again.**

 **Young Justice**

 **Superboy/Nightwing/Aqualad**

 **Warning: collar, leash, possessive behavior, dirty talk, anal sex, threesome, rough sex, orgasm control**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice**

 **We Were Blind To Let You Go**

Conner flipped up the collar of his jacket as he hurried away from the run down photo booth that was a Zeta beam location. He double-checked the message from Kaldur, telling him where he found Dick; at long last they had found him.

Their reasons to find Dick had nothing to do with the Team or the League; it was more personal and always had been. Over the years the trio had grown close, Conner will admit that when Kaldur went 'rouge' he had been skeptical but when Dick seemed to be depressed about it he knew that it was real. He had been angry and hurt when he found out it was all a long game, that Aqualad wasn't evil and Artemis wasn't dead, but now Wally was and that was the straw that broke Dick's back and he left without a word to anyone except Kaldur.

Conner had tired it again with M'gann but she couldn't fill the hole that had been left by the two men he loved so damn much and she understood it being who she was. So after some much needed hate sex with Kaldur the two began to heal, but they were still missing the most important piece, Dick and now after months of looking and searching on their own Kaldur had found Dick.

Conner felt his heart pounding faster as he all but leaped up the staircase of an apartment building, he didn't even know which city they were in. All that mattered was getting to Dick and Kaldur. He knocked on the door, calmer than he felt and sagged when Kaldur opened the door with a small smile on his face. Kaldur kissed Conner briefly before pulling him into the apartment and Conner's keen eyes fell on Dick.

Dick was sleeping peacefully on a huge pile of pillows and blankets that covered most of the living room floor and Conner knew that had been the work of Kaldur. Dick had dark circles under his eyes and his skin was much paler than Conner remembered, he even looked thinner if that was possible. Conner swallowed hard at the sight of Dick curled up on his side, completely naked save for a black leather collar that was fastened around his neck and a chain leash attached to it.

"He's ours again Conner." Kaldur wrapped his arms around Conner's waist and rubbed the heel of his hand against Conner's slowly growing erection.

"Good, I don't think I could stand to let him go again." Conner growled out and allowed Kaldur to strip him quickly of his clothes before returning the favor. The two naked men slid into the space on either side of Dick, Kaldur wrapping the leash around his hand while Conner reverently slid his hands all over Dick's body, relearning the dips and curves a frown on his face when he found new scars, bruises and could easily feel his ribcage he sent Kaldur a wicked smile when his fingers skimmed Dick's ass cheeks feeling lube there, he knew that Kaldur must have prepared Dick prior to his arrival.

"He's far to thin." Conner frowned as he leaned down and kissed each rib that he could see.

"And pale, when we are done here we are going on a vacation to a beach where we can feed him and take care of him properly." Kaldur decided, like he had this all planned out already, which knowing Kaldur he most likely did, ever the leader.

"Mm?" Dick grumbled as he shifted between the two men. His blue eyes fluttering open and they both couldn't help the soft loving smiles that crossed their faces as he peered up at them.

"Kon? Kal?" Dick asked, voice sleepy and confused sounding before his hands flew up to the collar around his neck and he tugged at it for a moment before he relaxed as he remembered how they had always threatened good naturally to get him a collar, turns out they did it.

"Really you guys?" Dick asked as he tried to sit up, but a flick of Kaldur's wrist had Dick being tugged back down by the chain attached to the collar. He made a surprised noise before Conner leaning down and pressing their lips together in a needy kiss muffled it. Dick lifted his hands off the collar to wrap them around Conner's neck, tugging him lower so they could kiss deeper. Kaldur's mouth was now attached to the underside of Dick's jaw, sucking and nipping at the skin making sure that a visible mark would be left behind.

"I'm at my limit." Conner said in a hoarse voice when he broke the kiss, his cock hard against his stomach, a webbed hand wrapping around it slicking it up only making him harder.

"Go on then." Kaldur wrapped the leash around Conner's hand and moved back a bit to watch the show. Conner gave a yank of the chain tilting Dick's body up towards him before Conner easily flipped Dick onto his stomach and pushed his legs apart. Dick gasped, eyes rolling up into his head as a loud almost scream ripped from his throat as Conner slammed his thick cock inside of him. Conner pulled on the chain forcing Dick to arch his body while pistoning in and out of Dick, relishing the tight heat that he hadn't felt in what felt like years and it was heaven. Conner leaned down and bit down on Dick's shoulders and any flesh he could reach needing to cover Dick with his claim.

"Does his cock feel good pounding in and out of your slutty body?" Kaldur crooned, taking Dick's slack face in his webbed hands.

"Oh yes, so fucking good Kal." Dick cried out, hips pushing back against Conner's brutal thrusts.

"You missed it, being used by us like this, being taken out of your head and just letting go." Kaldur continued, stroking Dick's face gently watching as Dick's blue eyes became dark with lust as Conner continued to use his body.

"Yyeeesss." Dick gasped out as Conner found his prostate making his whole body shudder and Conner gave a predatory grin and adjusted his angle so he could slam against that spot over and over, Conner felt Dick clench and flutter around his cock as he got closer to the edge.

"I don't think he can last much longer Kaldur." Conner gritted out through clenched teeth, not sure how much longer he was going to be able to last.

"It would be nice of us to let him cum, but he left us and I'm not sure he learned his lesson." Kaldur said tracing Dick's face, smiling a bit when Dick looked up at him with a wrecked look on his face.

"Please Kal." Dick gasped out, his eyes rolled up into his head when Kaldur slid one hand down his groin and wrapped a tight hand around the base of Dick's cock, stopping his on coming orgasm. Dick whined in displeasure before he shudder and clenched down on Conner's throbbing cock as the Super filled his ass with his release as he bit down on Dick's shoulder hard enough to taste blood. Dick was trembling as Conner gently pulled out, tracing Dick's stretched rim as he passed the chain back to Kaldur.

"That was wonderful, I missed you so much Dick." Conner pressed a loving kiss over the slightly bleeding bite mark he left making Dick sigh.

"Missed you too, both of you, was so hard…" Dick slurred his words; a thick bank of fog feeling like it was wrapping around his mind. He hadn't felt like this in ages and he didn't realize how much he missed it.

"We're not done just yet our beautiful bird." Kaldur pulled on the chain slightly and Conner helped Dick straddle Kaldur's thighs, their leader's erection sliding between Dick's ass cheeks, brushing against his cum filled hole making both of them groan.

"Ride me and remember, the faster I come, the faster you come." Kaldur spread Dick's ass cheeks apart and Dick raised himself up a bit on unsteady legs before sinking down onto Kaldur's erection, taking him in completely and easier thanks to the pounding he got from Conner. Dick let his head fall back as he felt Kaldur fill him up completely, pushing Conner's cum deeper into him. Dick balanced himself on Kaldur's toned chest and started to slowly move his hips in a way that drew low groans from Kaldur. A familiar hand started to pet Dick's hair as Kaldur snapped his hips up to meet Dick's downward movements. Dick's hips were speeding up on their own as a familiar heat started to build up and Kaldur's hand that was still on his cock was starting to slowly move up and down, rubbing his thumb at the slit smearing the pre-cum there over Dick's cock head.

Dick was forced to arch his back when Kaldur pulled on the chain and a wet mouth started to lick and bite at his nipples.

"Go on Dick, come for us." Conner whispered low in Dick's ear when he got a nod from Kaldur. Dick let out a loud cry of pleasure as Kaldur's hand twisted in the right way, his vision whited out and felt strong arms wrap around his body as he fell backwards slightly, he felt soft kisses pressed to the side of his head lovingly.

Kaldur gasped out lowly as his face went slack with pleasure at the sight of Dick orgasming so hard he almost whited out, his muscles clenching so hard on his cock that it drew him over the edge. Kaldur's cum mixed with Conner's inside of Dick who was lifted up off of Kaldur and placed back between them, still cradled in Conner's arms. Kaldur grabbed a nearby cloth and took time to tenderly wipe Dick down while Dick rode the high from his orgasm.

"He needed this more than I thought." Conner said, fingers carding through Dick's dark hair.

"He was on the edge, we brought him back and we are going to keep him back. Even if it means keeping Dick from the Team and the League." Kaldur said with a determined look on his face and Conner echoed his agreement.


End file.
